Strongest in MHA
by Coreyz33
Summary: An average guy is reborn into MHA with two powerful quirks.
1. Chapter 1

Well, I died. It doesn't really matter how but I did. While I was still alive, I lived a decent life. I had joined the Army after high school to pay for my college. No, I didn't do anything crazy or even get deployed, I did my time and got out. When I died I was 22 years old, but evidently, that wasn't the end of my story.

When I was reborn I was confused about where I was or how I had gotten there. It wasn't until a few weeks in did I realize that I was reborn. After I figured that out I had to find out where I was. I'll skip all the baby stuff and just give the cliff notes. I matured quicker than most children and made sure to learn the language as quickly as possible, which sounded like Japanese, and figured out very quickly that this was not the same world that I had come from. I was around two years old when I had figured out where I was from and it came from my caretaker telling me about my parents and what kind of quirks they had. Now that could only be one world that I could be in. My Hero Academia.

Now that we both know which world I am in let's talk about my new family. My family is extremely different than most because of the fact that my parents were hired to give their DNA for my grandpa to have his grandchildren. You see, my grandpa was one of the richest men in Japan, but his wife and son had died years ago. When that happened he threw himself into his business, which is why he became so successful. Now that he is older he wanted to have a family and settle down. The thing is that he didn't want to adopt because he wouldn't feel like they were his own family, so he did what only he could, hire sperm and egg donors with the best possible genes and quirks he could find for his grandchildren.

I had 3 brothers and 6 sisters at the moment, with another one on the way. I was the third youngest at two and the oldest was 10. I had found out that none of my siblings wanted to be heroes even though they all had amazing quirks like teleportation or lightning control and one even had 4 quirks but still didn't want to be a hero.

I haven't gotten a quirk yet, but I'm sure it will be something incredibly useful for when I become a hero.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sen do you want to know what your parents' quirks are?" I was spending the day with my personal caretaker, Rei, when she suddenly asked me about quirks. Immediately MHA jumped to my mind but I didn't want to make an assumption just yet, so I asked, "whats a quirk?"

"A quirk is a special type of ability that most people have."

"Do you have a quirk?"

"Yes but I don't use it much because it's not very useful."

"I wanna see."

"Sure thing sweety," then my caretaker proceeds to squirt a small amount of ink out of her finger. "That's about all I can do in my old age, I used to be able to do much more than that, but I haven't used my quirk in years."

"Why don't you use your quirk more then?"

"I haven't had a need to sweetie; unless you use your quirk for a job, then most people don't use them."

"Do I have a quirk?"

"That's what I was about to tell you, most children inherit their parents' quirks or have a mutation from their parents. Your parents had very cool quirks that I'm sure will make you happy."

"What did they have?"

"Well, both your parents had two quirks each. Your mother had multiply and sand manipulation and your father had strength and rock throw, which your Grandpa though could be useful if they combined the quirks."

"When will I get my quirk?"

"Most children get them before they are four."

"Okay." There wasn't really much else to say so I didn't ask for more information. I didn't like talking much because it was hard for me to act like a child when I was over 20 years old. I already knew where I was and was most likely going to have a somewhat useful quirk. Now that I knew where I was, I had a goal to strive towards. Most people had always dreamt about being a superhero in my past life, and now I had the opportunity to become one.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sen do you want to know what your parents' quirks are?" I was spending the day with my personal caretaker, Rei, when she suddenly asked me about quirks. Immediately MHA jumped to my mind but I didn't want to make an assumption just yet, so I asked, "whats a quirk?"

"A quirk is a special type of ability that most people have."

"Do you have a quirk?"

"Yes but I don't use it much because it's not very useful."

"I wanna see."

"Sure thing sweety," then my caretaker proceeds to squirt a small amount of ink out of her finger. "That's about all I can do in my old age, I used to be able to do much more than that, but I haven't used my quirk in years."

"Why don't you use your quirk more then?"

"I haven't had a need to sweetie; unless you use your quirk for a job, then most people don't use them."

"Do I have a quirk?"

"That's what I was about to tell you, most children inherit their parents' quirks or have a mutation from their parents. Your parents had very cool quirks that I'm sure will make you happy."

"What did they have?"

"Well, both your parents had two quirks each. Your mother had multiply and sand manipulation and your father had strength and rock throw, which your Grandpa though could be useful if they combined the quirks."

"When will I get my quirk?"

"Most children get them before they are four."

"Okay." There wasn't really much else to say so I didn't ask for more information. I didn't like talking much because it was hard for me to act like a child when I was over 20 years old. I already knew where I was and was most likely going to have a somewhat useful quirk. Now that I knew where I was, I had a goal to strive towards. Most people had always dreamt about being a superhero in my past life, and now I had the opportunity to become one.


	4. Chapter 4

After that for the next years, I focused on my training to become the strongest hero there was. With both of my quirks that was an achievable goal. I would practice each quirk for at least an hour a day. I would make complex structures out of the earth to work on my control. Also, I would practice shooting the earth at targets and controlling the earth while it was in the air. I also learned I could fuse the earth back together when I was working with sand. If it was a similar enough material then I can make a solid rock out of any sand or dirt that's around me. On the other hand, I can turn any rock into sand by doing the opposite. My strength quirk was pretty straightforward to train. All it consisted of was working out, once I had gotten to the proper age, and getting used to higher multipliers for longer periods. My two biggest breakthroughs were with my earth quirk. I had discovered that I could manipulate diamonds the same way as everything else. After that discovery, I had been collecting raw diamonds from my Grandfather every year so that I could make some armor out of it when I went to UA. The other one was that I could make Graphene out of some graphite. Once the Graphene was made I could no longer manipulate anymore which sucked but now I have the material that the rest of my costume could be made out of.

Now my schedule consisted of schoolwork, which I was taught by private tutors, combat and strength training with the trainers that were hired, and quirk training, which I mostly did on my own. I was trained primarily in boxing with other moves like kicks and throws taught to me to just round out my style.

When I was 13 I had completed my middle school tests, thanks to my previous life, and had two years to dedicate to my training before UA. If you are wondering about friends then don't worry, since I was two we had added five children to our family totaling 15. I had plenty of socialization with my brothers and sisters with two of the younger ones wanting to become heroes like me.

After the exams were finished I threw myself into training. I don't remember exactly what will happen after 13 years but I do know if I'm in class 1A then I will have to go through hell. I was close to completing one of the moves I had been working on for years. I was trying to sense vibrations in the earth like Toph from Avatar. I could feel that I was close but I just wasn't quite there. Now I would walk everywhere blindfolded and barefoot. It took four months of constant deprivation to finally be able to move around while blindfolded. After that, my abilities with earth shot through the roof. I could be much more precise and could feel everything around me. I was excited to finally finish and knew that I was ready to become a hero.


	5. Chapter 5

I had finally turned fifteen and was ready to enter UA. My grandfather was currently taking me to the recommendation exam, even though I told him I wanted to take the regular exam.

"I still don't know why you are taking me here, I already said that I wasn't going to take this exam." I complained for the umpteenth time.

"I want you to meet all of the teachers and heroes that attend the exam. It'll be good for you to make a good impression."

"Why are we even going there if I'm not participating in the exams?"

"You'll see." he said to me with a shit-eating grin on his face. I narrowed my eyes and asked, "I'm not going to be participating right?"

"Well not in all the exams."

"Of course. I'm not even ready for this. I'm wearing a suit for goodness sake."

"You complain too much. You'll be fine. It's not like the suit will restrict you much anyway."

I didn't say anything else and just grumbled under my breath. He does this all the time, he loves showing off everything his grandchildren do. It's just one of the ways that he shows his love. He never forces us to pursue anything we don't want to, but if we have a dream he will do everything he can to help us succeed. I'm sure he's talked to the school and bragged all about me and how powerful I am. It's not that he's wrong either. I've been training with some of the best trainers in Japan since I was two. At just 15 years old I was already 5'11" with a build like Superman. I had trained hard the past few years and made sure to have a body that could handle my quirk. I'm sure that once I am fully mature I'll look like All Might and Endeavor, but for now, it's perfect.

We had finally pulled up to UA for the exam and all I can say is wow. This place looks nothing like a school and more like a fancy office from a big city. While I was admiring the school, my grandfather led me into the observation area to introduce me to the faculty.

"Ah, Mr. Yoshimura a pleasure to have you here. I assume the young man beside you is the grandson you've told us about?" the question came from a short man who appears to be a possible combination of several different animals, including a dog, a mouse, and a bear.

"Principal Nezu, nice to meet you again old friend, and yes this strapping lad here is my grandson Sen."

"Hello Principal Nezu, it's nice to meet you."

"It's always nice to meet a young man who wants to become a hero, and if half of what Yoshimura has told me then I'm sure that you will make a great addition to this school."

"Well, he does tend to exaggerate," "Wha-" "but I assure you that I have trained hard to earn a place here."

"As have all the other students. Since you're here why don't you join the race that will start in a few minutes to see how hard you have trained.

"Of course sir." and as I was leaving I saw that stupid grin on my grandpa's face again, like he knew that this was going to happen. Honestly, it seems like it was planned by Nezu and gramps to get me to participate even though I wasn't going to be a recommendation student.


	6. Chapter 6

I walked to the starting line and found 12 students there who I'm assuming were there for the exam. Immediately I was approached by a tall student who loudly introduced himself, "Hello I'm Inasa Yoarashi, good to meet you." he extended his hand.

I took his hand and introduced myself as well, "Sen Yoshimura, pleasure."

"Are you here for the race? I was told there were only ten recommendation students this time."

"Yes I'm here for the race, but I denied the recommendation because I didn't want an unfair advantage over the rest of the applicants because their family wasn't influential enough."

"YES, I can see the true passion of a hero coming from you. I hope that we can compete together."

"Right." As soon as I said that President Mic got up on the podium and announced that the races will begin. They started calling applicants up in groups of two and told them the rules that I was a 3km race. I don't know why they changed it up because what I remember was that they raced in groups of 6. Whatever that just means I have time to get ready. Everyone else was in some kind of tracksuit while I was still in my formal suit. I started by making a hook to hang up my jacket, tie, and vest. Then I took off my dress shirt and was left in just my plain white t-shirt. I couldn't do anything about my pants because all I had were my boxers underneath. I also took off my dress shoes and socks because there is no way I could run well in these things. I don't mind because it helps me feel closer to the earth barefoot. I could see a few of the female applicants sneaking some glances while I was stripping, which I couldn't blame them for, but I had no interest in dating at the moment. I mean I was close to 40 years old if you count both my lives, so dating a 15-year-old seemed wrong. I would probably start after I graduated high school, but for now, no thank you.

After I got as ready as I could, I watched the other applicants racing. I could see Inasa talking to everyone who has yet to go, and I could also see Todoroki standing off to the side far away from everyone. I thought about introducing myself to him, but as he is now he is a major asshole. After what feels like an eternity it was finally my turn to go. Since we had an odd number the race I was in had three people in it. Three guesses on who the other two competitors were. Right they are Inasa and Todoroki. At the start line, Inasa was standing at the start with a huge smile on his face while Todoroki looked pissed. I didn't say anything to the two of them while I got ready for the race.

I didn't want to make my grandfather look bad so I was going all out. I immediately boosted myself to the max which was times 16. A raging blue aura erupted from myself and I made the earth splinter, crack and had bits of it levitating off the ground. I went full in to make it look as close to Dragon Ball as possible, without the shouting. I was saving that for when I really needed to make an impact and while I'll play up some theatrics, I didn't want to look crazy.

Once we all were ready the countdown started. Once the race started I had launched myself forward with an earth pillar combined with a jump and got out to an early lead. I was sprinting with all I had and was also moving the earth under myself like it was a treadmill. I couldn't tell how far Inasa and Todoroki were behind me and I wasn't going to check. There were a few obstacles on the course, but none of them were truly difficult like the race at the sports festival. I blew past the finish line and could see the other two in the distance. I had just gotten my suit on when the other two finished with Inasa in the lead by a hair.

"Good job you guys, It looks like you beat the average by a few minutes." All I got from Todoroki was a scoff and a whatever under his breath as he walked away.

"Ya but we were nowhere close to you. How long did you finish before us?" Inasa asked.

"I was about 1:30 ahead."

"Amazing, I'm sure that you'll have no problem getting into UA."

"Ya, I'm sure that you'll also get in no problem."

Once I said that he looked at the back of Todoroki and mumbled, "Ya, sure." I knew that he and Todoroki had differences which led to him going to a different school, but I had hoped that might have changed.

"Well, I have to go back and meet up with my grandfather, lets exchange numbers so we can keep in touch." He agreed and after getting his number I walked back to the observation area.


	7. Chapter 7

This sucks, now I'm all sweaty in my suit and my pants are torn up at the bottom. I just want to go back home now but I have to deal with all the teachers again. When I walked into the observation room, my grandfather was talking to Nezu still. I just hope they don't make a big deal out of the race because I don't want to take any of the spots from the recommendation students. Before I could make it back to my grandfather I was called from behind.

"Young Sen, that was an amazing performance. Would you come here for a moment so I could speak to you." When I looked at who was calling me I freaked out a bit because it was none other than All Might himself. I glanced at my grandfather who nodded his head to give me permission to talk to him.

"Of course sir." God, why did he have to be here? I didn't want to meet him until I got to school. I'm pretty sure that he has already been training Izuku to be he successor so I have no clue why he wants to talk to me.

"Young Sen, I have heard from your grandfather that you have turned down the recommendation, why is that?"

"My grandfather has already given me so much that I wanted to prove to myself that I have done enough to earn a spot without feeling like I was only given it because of who my family is." Of course, I couldn't tell him that I didn't want to mess up cannon too much, and I'd rather replace one of the worst in the class, rather than one of the top two.

"Commendable reason young Sen. Now I'm curious, your grandfather told us that you started your hero training when you were two years old. Why do you want to be a hero so badly?"

Now that is a question I have asked myself many times. At the start, my answer was "because that what I'm supposed to do" right. As I got older I realized that there was no reason for me to have to become a hero, there was no mission from a god or no stipulation on my reincarnation, so why did I have to be a hero. Why did I train so hard to become a hero? I could have trained half as much and still been an amazing hero based on my quirks and nobody would have said anything, so why do I want to be a hero so badly.

"Because with great power comes great responsibility. When I was two I just thought that being a hero was cool and I wanted to be cool, but when I got older and the training got harder I had to reask myself why I wanted to be a hero. I was blessed with two great quirks when there are those who don't have one who want nothing else except to be a hero, and if I didn't give everything I had to become a hero, I would have already failed. I will be a hero who defends those who can't defend themselves and stop those who do them harm. I want to be like you and be a symbol that everyone can look up to." I didn't notice that all the talking in the room had died down as I was talking and now everyone is staring at me.

All Might had one of the biggest smiles on his face as he let out one of his boisterous laughs as he clapped me on the shoulder. "With an attitude like that, I'm sure that you will surpass me someday." As he said that he walked away.

My grandfather came up to me and said, "You did well today. Let 's get going now."


End file.
